


Lena Luthor Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Lena Luthor imagines, oneshots and prompts from my Tumblr account
Relationships: Lena Luthor / Reader, Lena Luthor / You, Lena Luthor x Reader, Lena Luthor x You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

After several mistakes that you’d made it was a miracle that one of the Luthors hadn’t fired you yet. Your co-workers muttered about the fact that Lena Luthor favoured you. It wasn’t as if you could just go into her office and ask. You’d been hired for the PR team of the company and keeping up with the tech was pretty hard.

“Miss Luthor?” You asked as you knocked on her office door and followed her call to come in.  
“Please (Y/N), Lena.” She insisted with a warm smile.  
“Right… Lena. I wanted to talk to you about my position here.” You said tactfully. You’d heard the rumors that you’d probably be fired seeing as the most recent team failure had been blamed on you. Figuring it would be better to get ahead of it you decided to quit. Lena’s cheerful face made you look all the more nervous.  
“Yes. I’ve been thinking about your last project.” She paused as she turned her desk chair and walked to the shelf of files on her wall. Your stomach dropped and for a few moments you wanted to turn back and hide. “I have a new product to promote and I think that you, having a solo project would be a real boost for Luthor Corps.”  
“What?” You asked, stunned as she put a file in front of you. She smiled as you opened it and looked at it. “Anti-Alien… home security?” You asked uncertainly.  
“I think your gentler approach to advertising would be perfect.” She smiled and you felt a flutter in your stomach as you nodded. She beamed a smile at you and seemed delighted that you agreed. “I don’t think you realize how important you are to a lot of people around here.” 


	2. Envious

“Kara!” You said cheerfully as you hurried into Lena’s office. Kara turned and fumbled with her glasses as she saw you.

“(YN)!” She said cheerfully and hurried to give you a hug. “I didn’t know that you worked here!”  
“Yeah. I was hired a couple months back. You’re still with the paper?” You asked and she nodded.  
“Oh, yeah of course. I’m here to interview Miss Lu… Lena.” Kara explained. Lena was watching the two of you. She had a subtle glare fixed firmly on her face as she watched you both talking.  
“Well, I should leave these and let you get to it.” You said quickly as Kara fiddled with her note book.  
“Totally. We should… would you like to get dinner later so we can catch up?” Kara asked.  
“Oh! Yeah sure!” You said as you set down a pile of files on Lena’s desk.

“Thank you, (Y/N).” Lena said sharply. You smiled at her as she turned her chair to face you better. She had hoped that you would leave and she could immediately but a stop to the awkward gushing going on between the two of you. She knew that you knew Alex Danvers, she hadn’t seemed overly fond of you. Lena had spent a good ten minutes persuading you that Alex was just cold shouldered. She couldn’t help but feel jealous at the way you and Kara spoke to each other. It was clear now that Alex hadn’t liked you because Kara liked you a lot, you were obviously oblivious.

Once Kara left Lena started pialing the jobs onto you. The time slid by and you soon realised you’d stayed past clocking out time. Lena didn’t seem to show any signs of stopping any time soon. Cautiously you knocked on the door. If you left now you’d have just enough time to get changed before meeting Kara. “Lena, is it ok if I head off?”  
Lena looked up from the notes she’d been writing on her desk. For a moment you were sure that a dark, sour look had crossed her face. She let out a long sign and nodded her head. “I suppose I can finish up here. Go on.” She said rather sharply. You hesitated as you started to gather your things and head to the lift. You were sure she was in a bad mood because of the meeting she’d had with her mother that morning. Nothing else bad happened today, you convinced yourself as you got off the lift and started hurried to catch the tram. You didn't see Lena watching you hurrying away or the irritable expression on her face.


End file.
